1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include in-vehicle devices and programs that are capable of determining whether or not searched radio communication devices are the ones inside a subject vehicle.
2. Related Art
A radio communication system by Bluetooth (a registered trademark, hereinafter referred to as the “BT”) is a system in which the radio communication devices (cellular phones, audio devices, notebook computers, PDAs, headsets, and the like) having a built-in module that conforms to the standards and specifications of the BT, which are positioned within a relatively short distance, are connected by a communication link using radio wave of 2.4 GHz of bandwidth to transmit a signal such as data, a sound, and the like.
To use the radio communication devices, as shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B, when searching for the radio communication devices in vicinity by radio wave from a radio communication device 1 having a built-in module that conforms to the BT standards (FIG. 5A), a list of the radio communication devices in a searchable status is displayed (FIG. 5B). When selecting a specific radio communication device from the list, an authentication key input screen is displayed. When an identical authentication key is inputted on both sides, a pairing is established and the radio communication device connected with the radio communication device 1 is enabled. In addition, as for the devices that have been previously authenticated, it is possible to make connection automatically without a user's selection.
In the meantime, in order to perform an appropriate vehicle seat displacement control, a technology is proposed in which a terminal conforming to the BT standards is installed in a vehicle to identify the number of persons riding the vehicle in the vicinity of the vehicle and the existence of cellular phones that the respective persons in the vicinity of the vehicle have is detected by using radio communication based on the BT standards (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-216920).